The vacuum insulation material comprises a core material and an outer packing material enclosing the core material. Inside a bag body configured by the outer packing material, the core material is disposed, and the pressure therein is kept to be a vacuum state of lower pressure than air pressure. Heat circulation inside the bag body is inhibited thereby, and thus the vacuum insulation material may exhibit excellent heat insulating properties. In order to keep the inside of the vacuum insulation material in the vacuum state, required properties for the outer packing material configured in the vacuum insulation material are such as gas barrier properties to inhibit gas from passing there through, and thermal welding properties for forming the bag body. Accordingly, the outer packing material for vacuum insulation material is generally configured by a gas barrier film and a thermally weldable film (such as in Patent Documents 1 to 3).